custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makao
Makao was a former Su-Matoran who worked as a doctor on the Northern Continent who later became the powerful protector of the Elemental Crystal most of the time. Matoran Life Makao was once a simple,bored Matoran of Plasma who, after qualifying from Matrion College became the most skilled doctor on all of the Northern Continent. That was, until the Order of Mata Nui couldn't decide the safest place to put the Ignika. Toa Makao One day while Makao was studying a feild of Zepaweed a mysterious gold object tumbled down the Great Mountain and came to rest at the matorans feet. As soon as he picked it up, Electrical charges shot through his body and he dropped the mask. Mutran flew up from a canyon and ordered Makao to give it to him,not wanting to be cursed. He was about to lift it up with his axes when a blue Toa with a mace and sheild shouted at him not to. Makao, who had grown up with taking orders from toa, firstly from a Toa of Sonics and later from an insane Toa of Fire obeyed immediately flying away with his Soulder-Mounted Jets and leaving the Toa of Water to battle the Makuta. Makao decided it to hide it in his hut in the cellar.But a claw ripped through the door and grabbed him, pulling him to face the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta along with another Makuta this one red and white even as Makao noticed an electrifying gas leaking from his limbs. Moments later a yellow light erupted from him blasting both Makuta away but also setting fire to the entire valley and Helryx leapt out of the blaze and unleashed a flood to put out the fire. When the light subsided Makao had longer limbs, his weapons were now a Ultra Vortex Axe and a Rhotuka Blaster Sheild, his noble Mask of Survival turned into a great Repia. But most pleasing was he now had the elemental power of Sand. Helryx then offered him the chance to be in the Order of Mata Nui. Makao accepted and left his homeland for the last time. The Rookiee Mission Makao was sent on a mission after 37 years of training by Helryx to find the Elemental Crystal. He departed with Trinuma and Brutaka and went to Odina where the the Dark Hunters were keeping it. Once the threesome arrived on the shore they were attacked by Lariska and locked in jail cells. Ability's and Traits Makao was often cheerful and joking, much like a Po-Matoran, although when faced with a serious case he would often turn stern and dark. He seemed to focus on Duty more than any other virtue, because he never worked in a toa team he wasn't really bothered with Unity but would act like he was. He wasn't desperate to acheive his Destiny either. As a Toa of Sand, Makao could create, absorb and manipulate Sand. The Mask of Life entwined his powers of sand with lightning. While on Odina a Makuta called Vamprah flew into the fortress and began to drain the light from Makao but was stopped by Brutaka so Makao now had the element of Shadow and the Rahkshi Powers of Power Scream, Density Control, Chain Lightning, Sonics, Heat Vision, Laser Vision, Hunger, Magnetism, Teleportation and Moleculer Disruption. Mask and Tools Makao wore an organic Kanohi Repia, the great mask of survival. Since it was organic it was also alive meaning it chose when to help him survive It could allow the user to survive anything programmed into the mask. The great verion could protect the user for 10 minutes while the noble only protected for 5 minutes. The only things able to break the suvival were Death or Hypnosis. When Makao was mistaken for killing everyone on a mysterious island near Daxia and exiled to The Pit his mask was fused to his face. He sometimes used a Tardia, the great mask of Time-Travel, which allowed him to travel to any place, any dimension at any time. This mask was later destroyed. As a Toa he weilded two Vortex Axes and had Shoulder-Mounted Jets fused to his shoulders, these were transformed into the Ultra Vortex Axe and Rhotuka Blaster Sheild when the Ignika transformed him into a Toa. But these were devolved into his armour and he aqquired a Takea Tooth and a Tentacle. When the Ignika possesed him as it's body these were transformed into the Sand Blade and a Cordak Blaster. Appearances Matoran Body Appearance Sets needed: Photok, Solek, Metus, Gali Nuva *Orange Toa Mata Feet *White Solek Legs *Gray Photok Body *White Metus Arms with Av-Matoran Jetpacks *Weapons look like Aqua Axes *Gray secondary colour *Tryna looks near enough to his mask Toa Body Apperance Sets needed: Mantax, Avak, Toa Metru Onewa, Inika Jaller, Onua Mistika, Matoro Mahri, Jetrax T6 *Feet: Black Mantax Feet *Legs: Brown Avak legs *Thighs: Black upside-down Nuparu Thigh Peices *Body: Gold Jaller Inika body armour *Shoulders: Black Onua Mistka Thigh peices *Forearms: Brown Onewa Metru Arms *Weapon 1: Blade *Weapon 2: Cordak Blaster *Primary Colour(s): Brown, Black *Secondary Colour: Yellow *Mask: Gold Takanuva Avohkii is close enough Mutagen Infected Appearance In this form Makao's whole body was blood stained and rusted. *Feet: Brown Pridak Feet *Legs: Orange Tahu Mistika Legs *Thighs: Orange Piraka Peices *Body: Matoro Mahri Hunch-Back *Back: Dark Yellow Antroz Wings *Shoulders: Brown Hakann Feet *Forearms: Dark Yellow Gali Mistika Arms *Weapon 1: Kalmah Tentacle *Weapon 2: Takea Shark Tooth *Primary Colour(s): Yellow, Orange *Secondary Colour(s): Brown, Red Apperances *Ignika Hiding *The Rookiee Mission *False Murder *Flight of the Final Demise *Maze of the Codrex *Barren Souls *Mata Nui's Final Battle *Mission to the Core Trivia Makao is one of only a few toa who are full members in the Order of Mata Nui. At some point in his matoran life Makao tamed and rode a Vetia Eagle. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Ve-Matoran Category:Sand Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Matoran